


Lilly The Moose's Birth

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lilly The Moose & The Happy Tree Friends [1]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Annabel Moose gives birth to a baby Moose and she names her Lilly.





	Lilly The Moose's Birth

The baby moose blinked a few times as she looked up at the light from the lamp. She seemed to be in a daze. She rubbed her eyes with her fist, then looked around. She had no idea where she was. "Huh...?"

"It's a girl!" someone said. Just in front of her, the baby moose could see a bigger, male moose with a head mirror on his head. The baby could only assume he was the one who said that. The bigger moose gently picked up the baby moose with his hands and showed her to an unfamiliar female moose lying in a bed. By her side were two other moose that the baby moose didn't recognize, either.

"Congratulations, Annabel, you've given birth to a healthy baby girl," said the bigger moose.

Annabel smiled as she took the baby moose into her arms and gave her a hug. As she did so, the baby moose just looked at her. She didn't have a clue about who she was.

"She's beautiful," said Annabel.

"Yes, she is," the moose with the head mirror replied. "I'm sure she'll be a fine new addition to your family."

"So what would you like to name her?" a female voice asked.

As she tried to think of a good name, Annabel looked at her new baby for a long time. For quite a few minutes, the baby moose was convinced that this woman didn't know who she was, either. That was the thing about being born, you have so many questions, and yet you can't ask a single one until you're older.

"How about Lilly?" Annabel finally said. "Lilly Moose."

"Lilly? That's a cute name," one of the females said.

"It is, isn't it?" the moose with the head mirror asked. He pulled out a clipboard. "Well, as long as you and your husband like it, that shall be her name." And he wrote something on the clipboard with a pen. "Lilly Moose."

Many comments of agreement from the others in the room, while the baby moose called Lilly stayed silent as she tried to think about what was going on. Was she the one they were talking about? Had she been given the name Lilly Moose? And was this "Annabel" person her mother?

Annabel handed Lilly to one of the female moose in the room, one of the nurses that had been called to help with the birth. The nurse smiled at Lilly and put him down on a table. She took out a white, sanitary cloth, wrapped it around Lilly's lower body and sealed it with a safety pin. Once she was finished, she took a larger, light pink cloth and wrapped it around Lilly's body, with her head and arms visible. The whole time she did this, Lilly just looked at her, wondering who she was, too.

As Annabel got up from the bed, she removed her hospital gown and put on the clothes she had brought with her that day. It consisted of a long-sleeved pink and purple shirt, and a pink skirt. Annabel sat down in a wheelchair as the nurse handed Lilly to her, and then began to wheel her out of the room.

In the waiting room, a male moose with a saxophone sat anxiously on one of the seats, tapping his foot and sweating. Suddenly the door opened and Annabel emerged, holding Lilly in her arms. Lilly sucked her thumb absentmindedly.

"The baby's here, Melvin!" Annabel said.

The moose named Melvin looked over at Annabel and stood up in excitement. "Oh, Annabel, it's beautiful! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl, and her name is Lilly," Annabel replied.

Lilly looked over at Melvin, still sucking her thumb. Presumably, this "Melvin" person was her father. Annabel signed out of the appointment list as Melvin accompanied her and Lilly out of the hospital. When they made it outside, Melvin helped Annabel up and led her to the car. Annabel sighed in relief as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her car keys. But Melvin took the keys out of her hands.

"I don't think so," Melvin said. "You already went through a lot of pain getting little Lilly out of you."

"Well, I suppose you do have a point..." Annabel replied.

She walked to the passenger seat. She pulled the door open and got in, fastening her seatbelt and having Lilly in her arms. Melvin, on the other hand, stepped into the driver's seat, fastened his seatbelt and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the hospital. Lilly stayed in Annabel's arms, looking around in wonder and sucking her thumb constantly. She didn't know anything about the world or what time it was, but the sky was dark, so it was probably nighttime.

Eventually the three mooses came to a house and pulled into the driveway.

Melvin killed the engine before Annabel opened the door and brought Lilly out of the car. She headed into the house along with Melvin. There Lilly was introduced to three rooms: the living room, the kitchen and the nursery. The nursery had light pink wallpaper, a white changing table, a white rocking chair, a white crib and a white playset. The crib had a little mobile with stars on it, as well as a plush white mattress. There was also a bigger bed in the room for Annabel, as this would be where she would sleep until Lilly could sleep in the nursery unattended.

Annabel sat down on the rocking chair and unbuttoned her shirt. She held Lilly to one of her breasts as she began to drink the milk from it. Once she was finished, she moved her to her other breast until all of the milk had been drunk from it, too. She smiled and pulled Lilly away from her breasts, and then removed the blanket from her body. She placed her in the crib and tucked her in with the blanket.

“Goodnight, sweetie,” Annabel said. “You’ve got quite a life ahead of you.”

She kissed Lilly on the forehead and turned on the mobile, causing a soft, soothing melody to play from it. She dimmed the lights and walked away from the crib, presumably to get ready for bed herself. Lilly watched and listened as the stars went around on the mobile, over and over, as the calming music played. Before long, she could feel her eyelids growing heavy. Lilly yawned into one of her hands, and sure enough, she was fast asleep.

What Lilly didn’t know was that Annabel hadn’t been lying about her life. This was just the beginning...


End file.
